


爱情、饲主和狗狗

by axrabbit



Category: FF14
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:21:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24354973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axrabbit/pseuds/axrabbit
Summary: 真的很搞*男人出奶*仿佛互相pua*
Relationships: dragon/bard, 龙骑士/吟游诗人
Kudos: 3





	爱情、饲主和狗狗

实际上这种类型是诗人最应付不来的那种——黏人，乖巧，年龄小，俗称小奶狗。  
会被吃得死死的，白魔非常了解诗人，爱操心的性格使她非常关注诗人的新恋情，顺带黑骑一起蹲在草丛里观察，可是暗黑骑士不是冒出他那把大剑，就是露出铠甲的一角，白魔嫌弃地把黑骑踹出去。  
黑骑委屈.jpg  
诗人对于同性伴侣没太多心理障碍，毕竟干都干过了，倒是小龙骑的热情让他招架不住，哪哪都要跟着，不让他去还不开心了，坐在一边，你问他他会说“对不起是我太黏人了，给诗人前辈添麻烦了。”简直是无理取闹，诗人气笑了，说你怎么年龄不大脾气不小？小龙骑听了可委屈了，可怜巴巴地望着吟游诗人，话也不说，就用那双眼睛看着诗人，诗人总觉得看到了一条狗狗飞机耳，诗人这个心软的男人招架不住，一顿好哄，谁叫他收了人家保护费又收了人家的爱呢。  
龙骑士，计划通行。  
白魔摇摇头，拍掉裙子上沾着的草，被排挤了的黑骑扶着下巴表示  
“诗人他太宠小朋友了吧，我看不太行。”  
白魔非常赞同，牵着自家大型犬黑骑回家去了，她和黑骑永结同心好久了，就差这个大龄竹马诗人还没把自己推销出去，诗人那货，这么大了还是幼稚鬼，优点是温柔，缺点也是温柔，说不好听点就是和别人没有距离感，对谁都很好，智能中央空调，因为这点和诗人分手的前任可以绕艾欧泽亚一圈，小龙骑什么时候会意识到这点呢。  
这份温柔不是独一份的，谁都可以拥有，一般人都不能忍受恋人这样，恋人应该是特殊的吧，就像义理巧克力和本命巧克力，虽然都是巧克力，但是包含的意义不一样，诗人他到底明不明白呢。  
关于这点龙骑士只能咬碎牙往肚子里吞，愿者上钩，他先喜欢上的，他有时间去改变诗人，让诗人成为龙骑士专属的百灵鸟。  
一开始发现诗人对自己好仅仅因为自己是部队新人，或许还有闲得无聊的成分，龙骑士沮丧了好久，不过龙骑仍想成为诗人的超级小可爱，虽然努力过头表现得像中魅惑还超级加倍。  
成为正式恋人后，痛并快乐着。  
“诗人前辈，总是对别人那么好，我吃醋了！”  
家里的大型犬又闹脾气了，诗人没法子，紧哄慢哄，身子也赔上了，龙骑士就跟发育期的幼犬一样，胃口像个无底洞，即使是远敏职业的诗人也觉得腰酸背痛，龙骑士还喜欢在平常衣服盖不到的地方留下痕迹，脖子，手腕，小腿，诗人只能把自己包裹得严严实实，把自己遮起来，敞领的外衣里穿着黑色高领里衬，修身的长裤，看起来怪禁欲的。  
龙骑士，计划通行。  
“需要我给你开些补肾的方子么。”  
白魔瞟了一样从来没有穿得这么严实过的发小，诗人尴尬地呵呵笑两声，凑近了白魔耳边悄声问，有没有治疗青春期欲望过剩的办法，这回不光是龙骑不高兴了，暗黑骑士也不大高兴，抗议距离过于暧昧，只能在旁边哼哼唧唧，白魔拍拍他的脑袋以示安抚，清了清嗓子  
“咳，这是没办法的事情，只能带去阉了。”  
“？啊，诗人前辈？”  
龙骑士站立不安，已经到要阉掉他的程度了么，龙骑士睁着一双眼睛委屈地看着诗人，眨巴眨巴快要落泪了，抓起诗人的手，带着泣音  
“如果是诗人前辈的话，怎么样我都接受。”  
诗人被迫和龙骑士十指相扣，窘迫地回他  
“你在说什么啊，我们在说白魔家里的猫老是发情该带去阉了。”  
“我们家么有……唔嗷”  
“小心我让你永远行尸走肉。”  
白魔用法杖捅了一下暗黑骑士的腰，黑骑人也不敢动话也不敢说。  
如果说之前的行为尚可忍受，现在这件事远远超过了龙骑士的底线，诗人反应很平静，他脱去上衣，胸部绑了一圈绷带，但是沁湿绷带的不是血液，是乳汁。  
“啊，还好我速度快拉开了占星妹妹，要是那种小女孩中招了就惨了。”  
诗人笑笑，拆掉绷带，这勒得他难受，诗人胸部的肌肉变得更加柔软，涨大了一圈，乳尖立起来，诗人很容易接受了自己在涨奶，也没有特别害羞，就像一个可靠的前辈，龙骑士一直没有说话，诗人终于意识到有点不对劲，他想伸手去戳戳龙骑士，结果被抓住手臂，按在床上，诗人亲昵地换只手搂住龙骑士的脖子，继续说  
“白魔说这个几天就会自己好了，也没有什么特别的解毒剂……涨得厉害用吸奶器就好了，喂，你怎么了。”  
龙骑士的眼神很凶，就像狗狗的骨头被别人抢了，诗人无端联想到，龙骑士露出猎食者的目光，把诗人禁锢在身下，平时再呆萌可爱的大型犬咬起人来可不留情，龙骑士的手掌描摹着吟游诗人的身体，上面有大大小小的伤痕，却没有一处是为他而留，龙骑士当然不舍得让诗人受伤，他只是嫉妒又愤怒，他好希望诗人只属于他一人。  
“我生气了，诗人前辈。”  
龙骑士大力揉捏着诗人的胸乳，乳孔喷出一些稀稀的白色液体，一股奶腥味弥漫开来，诗人身体僵住了，乳尖变得格外敏感，在龙骑士的手指下发红发热，龙骑士用修剪整齐的指甲刮蹭小小的乳孔，让诗人溢出来一小股奶汁，龙骑士舔了一下手指，声音低沉  
“不管是亲友还是陌生人，诗人前辈都会去帮他挡技能吗？”  
龙骑士用力拧了一下诗人的乳尖，满手都是奶汁，诗人发出一声痛呼，还没想好怎么回答，他先是想到白魔和他说的话  
“那个孩子占有欲很强，我看得出来他在忍耐，我说你还是不明白什么是‘爱’吗，明明是吟游诗人，有很多歌唱爱情的诗歌吧，你就像那个把小朋友门带去跳海的吹笛手，你个爱情骗子，罪大恶极。”  
诗人的回答是什么来着。  
“我不知道。”  
龙骑士简直要气晕了，他的对象甚至还在走神，啪嗒啪嗒，滚烫的眼泪落在吟游诗人的胸口，诗人终于回过神，情况似乎特别糟糕，别人都不舍得和他说重话，和平分手，这小龙骑说不定还要一哭二闹三上吊，软海绵碰上硬茬，谁也不让谁。  
“前辈只要看着我就行了……只看我……”  
龙骑士脱掉诗人的裤子，分开修长的双腿，虽然很想不管不顾地顶进去，但让诗人受伤更令龙骑士心疼，龙骑士俯下头，重重地吮吸诗人的胸部，吸了一嘴乳汁，实话说，不好喝，很腥，但是是从诗人身体里分泌的，蕴含着诗人的以太，喜欢，诗人的一切都喜欢，龙骑士贪婪地吮吸，同时手指扩张着诗人的后穴，那里已经被手指干得又湿又软，可以容纳龙骑士的性器，龙骑士不太温柔地顶进去，有点痛但是在忍受范围里，被开发过的身体把痛感转换成快感，诗人轻轻抚摸着龙骑士的头，诗人看不得他摆出一副败犬的样子，一边哭一边狠狠操自己，即使是石头做的心也要裂开了。  
是看到任何人伤心都会这么心疼么……？  
“好啦，小龙骑别哭了，我看到有人伤心就难过。”  
龙骑士一声不吭，时不时发出粗重的喘息，摆动着腰仿佛不知疲倦，诗人穴里那块软肉被磨得酸软，好热，龙骑士好烫，刺激得穴肉不停地分泌肠液，随着抽插被带出体外，打湿了大腿内侧，诗人有点抗拒这样给心灵带去痛苦的性交，身体沉溺于快感，思维却不能从中剥离出来，诗人也沉默了，紧咬下唇不发出一点声音。  
简直是一场无声的拉锯战。  
诗人气息平稳，陷入沉睡，显然身上和床单已经被清理过，身上满是斑驳的痕迹没有消得那么快，龙骑士看着诗人的睡颜，露出满足且病态的表情，他把诗人搂进怀里，同他一起入睡。  
第二天醒来已是中午，诗人感觉身上肌肉都不听使唤，好不容易爬起来床，发现手被拷住了，细链拴在床尾，床头有冷掉的早餐，诗人稍微挪动身子就发现不对劲，体内有什么东西正碾着他的前列腺，诗人掀开被子，被过度使用过的穴口红肿，里面还含着个玩具，诗人把它拉出来，还带出不少淫水，反正诗人知道现在他的阴茎是一滴也没有了，后面倒是不用担心，诗人喝掉那杯枇杷特饮，用叉子和别的什么东西把手铐撬开了。  
所以龙骑士推门进来就看见他的百灵鸟，什么都没穿，还带着一身他留下的痕迹，企图逃跑。  
“你想去哪？”  
龙骑士的声音真的瘆人，听得诗人头皮发麻，龙骑士快步走过来，诗人打赌龙骑士用了突进，把他牢牢圈在怀里，声音极尽温柔  
“你是想这幅样子跑到街上去勾引谁？去三条花街当娼妇让嫖客吸你的奶？”  
连敬语都不用了，看来翅膀硬了要上梁揭瓦了，诗人还没有被惹火，他捏着龙骑士的下巴做了个小小的警告  
“别小看前辈啊，我要是想走的话你还找得到我？”  
龙骑士一时害怕极了，他不想去探究诗人的底线，他对长辈的余裕一无所知，龙骑士手臂收紧，画风一转，开始哽咽  
“诗人前辈不要抛弃我好不好……我会当个好孩子的。”  
可怜兮兮的跟个被主人抛弃的小狗似的，诗人无法狠心抛弃他，目前是这样，养得久了只会更难割舍。  
龙骑士，计划通行。  
本来上门道谢是很正常的事情，占星妹妹手搓了一组爆发药，结果被诗人家养的看门狗吓到，俗话说咬人的狗不叫，龙骑士就像一尊瘟神，目露凶光，占星妹妹不敢上前，好在宠物狗很听主人的话，诗人让它坐下它就坐下，占星才敢踏进院子里，在诗人看不到的角落大型犬仍恶狠狠地盯着外来人，诗人想请占星进来喝杯下午茶，占星连连摆手拒绝，她被盯得压力好大，诗人应该在门口放个警示牌：内有恶犬  
“小龙骑你那么凶干什么。”  
诗人弹了弹龙骑士的额头，龙骑士马上摆出一副委屈的表情，光速变脸，好似刚才凶妹妹的人不是他，龙骑士低下头亲昵地蹭蹭诗人的颈窝撒娇，诗人只得原谅他越界的行为，纵容是不好的哦。  
龙骑士已经知道诗人不吃硬的只吃软的，龙骑士很快想通了，他给自己脖子戴上狗链，把绳子交到诗人手上，诗人不拉紧绳子就是品行不端，乱放恶犬，诗人是一个好饲主，绝不会放任不管，这么一想，他们简直是绝配，龙骑士感到很幸福。  
诗人这几天确实没有出门，由于龙骑士的软磨硬泡，说什么我会好好照顾前辈的！然后做了很多色色的事情，龙骑士满足得打了个奶嗝，枕着诗人的大腿，说真的这点奶都不够龙骑士吸的，诗人的乳头被龙骑士吸得又大又肿，像个饱满的红葡萄，受不得布料摩擦，只能放出来露在外面，诗人看了一眼身上的牙印，心想自己成了磨牙棒了。  
龙骑士睡饱了，睁开眼睛，脑子还不太清醒，诗人掏出一个口枷，示意龙骑士张开嘴，龙骑士当然乖巧地照做了，尖利的犬牙被抵在外面，完全合不拢嘴。  
“很可爱哦，小龙骑♡因为小龙骑老是咬人所以我就想到这样了。”  
龙骑士只能发出呜呜的声音，喜悦地蹭蹭诗人的手掌，裤裆鼓起明显的弧度，诗人当然没有错过这个细节，他颠了颠龙骑士分量可观的裆部，感受到哪儿在他手心里充血变大变热，诗人眯起眼睛，似乎在思考什么  
“乖孩子有奖励哦。”  
龙骑士一整天都很乖，不如说他一直都很乖，不可能得不到奖励，主人还很溺爱。长时间佩戴口枷让龙骑士的嘴角有点开裂，何况他还很努力地用水碗喝水，诗人拿着碗他怎么能不喝完呢。  
想要……奖励！  
诗人解开龙骑士的口枷，把乳尖送到龙骑士嘴边，胸里已经攒了很多奶汁，蹭一下就有白色的液体从乳孔里流出来。  
“不可以咬哦。”  
龙骑士小心地把犬牙收起来，像奶狗吸奶一样吮吸，诗人轻声呻吟，龙骑士能感受到诗人的阴茎抵着他的下腹，有力的双腿缠着他的腰，性器有一下没一下地摩擦着他的腹肌，龙骑士吸完一边又换另一边，柔软的乳肉摸起来很舒服，龙骑士被奶味包围，被吸干奶汁的胸部看起来没有原来那么大，龙骑士顺着诗人的身体一路亲吻到小腹，拨开诗人过长的衣服下摆，用舌尖舔弄完全勃起的鸡巴。  
“没有喝饱么？”  
诗人笑了，他只穿了一件盖过屁股的衬衣，其他什么都没穿，反正在自己家里，堪堪扣了最下的扣子，胸部自由地露出来，淡红的吻痕一直延伸到被衣服盖住的部分，盖住的部分有更多，吟游诗人可以纵容龙骑士在他身上留下这些痕迹，容许他射进身体深处。  
龙骑士含得很深，把诗人的性器吞下大半，眸子里冒出不少爱心，用喉咙取悦诗人，显然诗人感觉很舒服，龙骑士用舌头舔舔柱身，努力往喉咙深处吞，两颊鼓鼓，可可爱爱的，最后用力一吸，把诗人的精液全吞进肚子里，他期待地看着诗人，诗人赞许地摸摸他的头，龙骑士便从会阴舔到穴口，敏感的小口被舔得直往里缩，绞住龙骑士的舌头，诗人被舔得受不了，身体往后挪，被龙骑士按住腰舔得更深  
“唔……小龙骑、快点操进来。”  
诗人软软的恳求他，龙骑士听见了，换上硬硬的鸡巴，同时去吻诗人，让诗人尝到了自己淫水的味道  
满满的全是诗人前辈的味道♡好喜欢，不管是乳汁、腺液还是精液都好喜欢。  
龙骑士兴奋地操干诗人的软穴，咕叽咕叽的色情呻吟回荡在卧室里，诗人叫得跟20000金币一晚的站街女似的，放浪又下流，不自觉地抓住龙骑士的肩头，承受着龙骑士给予的过量快感。  
几番云雨之后，诗人躺在床上，龙骑士帮他按摩肌肉，诗人从床头柜子里拿出一个带着铃铛的皮质项圈，上面刻着龙骑士的大名，诗人亲手给龙骑士戴上。  
“这是礼物。”  
“好开心！诗人前辈的礼物我很喜欢！”  
龙骑士真的很开心，实际上不存在的尾巴和耳朵摇得欢，把诗人扑在床上蹭来蹭去。  
几天后奇怪的症状消失了，白魔久违地看到了诗人，他还是穿得保守，哈哈，白魔想说我给你看看胸怎么样了，但是两个迷惑男同在家里还能打上几天九宫幻卡不成？白魔觉得她多看一眼诗人的身体都会长针眼，于是白魔一副欲言又止的样子，黑骑感叹道  
“没想到诗人还是训犬高手。”  
“毕竟是我的青梅竹马，训狗狗也有一手。”  
暗黑骑士觉得自己被内涵进去了但是毫无办法，谁叫白魔是他的亲亲老婆呢。  
“他们还蛮班配的嘛。”  
暗黑骑士扫了那俩一眼，虽然表面上很正常，手都没牵，但是以太怪得很，像锁链一样把对方套牢，黑骑还是第一次见谈恋爱谈出这种阵势。  
为了让心爱的狗狗安心诗人下了个决定，就是那个，很好理解，你要是对外来的陌生猫猫狗狗显得很亲密，甚至把自家狗狗的零食喂给它们，自己家养的狗狗就会嫉妒，产生敌对心。  
原来这就是爱情嘛。


End file.
